


A Life Well Sacrificed

by jdlc9215



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Divergent, Alternate Universe - San Francisco, I wanted to torture myself, I've been obsessed with Divergent, M/M, i don't know why i did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdlc9215/pseuds/jdlc9215
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can someone like me be forgiven for all that I’ve done?<br/>For everyone that I’ve hurt.<br/>I can be.<br/>I am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Well Sacrificed

**Author's Note:**

> So I've finished "Allegiant" a week ago and I've been thinking about how interesting a Sterek fic based on "Divergent" would be. I've been thinking about ideas taking place in the universe and I wanted to write something for so long but here's something based on Tris' death. I do wanna finish it and have Derek's point of view told. And I will post that soon. So here's something for your feels. Don't hate me.

STILES

“This is truly tragic, Stiles. I thought we had an understanding,” Peter says to me, a sense of disappointment in his voice as he holds the gun to me. “This is for the greater good, son. I can’t let you do what you want to do. The fact that you’re Claudia’s son won’t save you, I’ll do what I have to do.”  
How dare he say mom’s name? It doesn’t matter what happened so long ago and whatever feelings he had for her back when she came into the Bureau. He has no right to bring her into this. Because she knew, she knew whatever they were doing in San Francisco – home - she knew it was wrong. Innocent people, pure or impure, didn’t deserve what was happening to them. I can’t let it happen now.  
“You have no right to say her name!” I scream at him. “Yes, she came to you; yes, she wanted a home and you gave it to her, but once she got to San Francisco, she knew it wasn’t right. Treating people like experiments and she wanted no part of it, which is why she gave up her life here. Which is why she stopped reporting back to you in detail. And you know what hurt you the most, Peter?” I say as I come closer to the device that holds the serum, closer to Peter. “What hurt you the most is that she fell in love with an impure, someone who wasn’t divergent. She fell in love with John Stilinski. It hurt you because you loved her.”  
“I loved her!” Peter yells at me. I’m surprised because I honestly didn’t think he would admit it. “I gave her a home; I cared for her; I fell in love with her! And that is how she repays me?! She leaves and decides to stay in San Francisco, make a new life for herself and have you? And look where that got her? She was going to bring you and your impure father here before the attack on Abnegation, but because her own son decided to leave her and join Dauntless, she had to go save him. And it got her killed! You murdered your mother, Stiles. Not me. It was never me.”  
No. I didn’t kill her. I killed those thoughts back in the Amity compound. Derek held me in his arms that night as I cried to him. What if I never left, what if I never became Dauntless? None of this would be happening. I never should have been selfish. I should have stayed with them. That way if the attack happened at least I would have died with them, I cried into his arms.   
Because if you never came into Dauntless, I never would have met you, Stiles. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Not a day has gone by where I haven’t felt the feeling of wanting to have died with my family since the fire. I left because I thought joining Dauntless would give me something to fight for. And it did, it gave me, you. I love you, Stiles. And it’s for that love; the love of my family, Derek, Mrs. McCall, Scott, that I have to fight.   
“I didn’t kill her, Peter. She died protecting me and the people she loved. And I will do whatever I have to do to protect those I love.”   
“You stupid boy-“ was all Peter was able to say before I lunged for him in his wheelchair. All that Dauntless taught me had to be brought to surface now. Peter reaches for my face and tries to scratch my eyes, but I lay a punch on his nose and keep punching repeatedly, not enough to knock him out but enough for what I need to get to the device holding the serum.   
The serum. I need to reach it. I move quickly away from Peter as I can, trying to avoid the effects of the death serum as much as I can as I run. I reach the box and in front lies numbers, like the surface of the device that Lydia showed me that helped you count numbers. A calculator, she told me it was called. I touch the screen and insert the numbers. 9-2-4-5-0-1-   
A bang goes off and I feel a sharp pain coming from my shoulder. I feel the death serum coursing it’s way to my body. Seducing me to go. It’s so easy, it’s not so bad. Please, come with me; it will all be over soon, Stiles. You’ll get to see your family again. No, Derek. My family. My friends. San Francisco. I have to do this, just five more numbers.   
“Stiles, stop now. I don’t want to do this. You’re Claudia’s son,” I hear Peter pleading me to stop. No, I won’t. 1-4-6-0  
“Claudia, forgive me,” are the last words I hear before a bang goes off again, this time colliding with the back of my head. I slam my hand down on the last number, “4” before I fall to the ground.   
I lay on the ground, blood covering my face as I lay. Red, such a beautiful color; seducing, yet so tragic. I look up and see a figure coming towards me, blinded by a white light. It disappears behind the blinding figure and I see her. Her beautiful blonde hair is just as I remember it when I last saw her; her gray dress isn’t covered in blood anymore from where she was shot and she has the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen.  
“Mom,” I say, my voice filled with the tears that somehow have found a way out. “Mom…” It’s the only word I can get out.  
“You’ve done so well, Stiles. I’m so proud of you, my son. It’s time for you to come home now.”   
No. No. No! I can’t. I can’t go. Not now. Not ever, please, no. “Mom, no. I can’t. Derek. Lydia. Jackson. Melissa. Scott. Mommy, Derek. Mommy, please no.”  
“They will take care of each other. That’s what human beings do, baby; they care for each other. And I promise you, they will still care for each other. It’s time to come home, baby. You’ve done so well, my baby boy.” She opens her arms to me and I want nothing more but to go. I smile and I close my eyes, filled with tears. And I gladly go into her embrace.

Can someone like me be forgiven for all that I’ve done?  
For everyone that I’ve hurt.  
I can be.  
I am.

**Author's Note:**

> So am I kicked out of fandoms?


End file.
